Forbidden Friendship?
by Cheezbunnz
Summary: Almost everything Katniss does is frowned upon, she hunts illegally, she's not the sort of girl everyone expects, she's an outcast, but what about Peeta, can kind hearted friendly Peeta prove that there's one thing Katniss can have that's not forbidden?
1. Chapter 1

Prim's fingers brushed gently across my forehead, waking me, a smile spread across my face.

"she is so sweet." I thought as my eyes fluttered slowly open, to find a very discouraged looking girl staring into my eyes.

"what happened little duck?" I questioned as the smile vanished from my lips.

"I didn't want to wake you, you're so peaceful when your asleep, it's like you don't have the weight of the world on your shoulders anymore." she cooed shamefully.

"Don't worry about me, I was gonna get up soon anyway." I reassured her as I scanned the room.

The house was quiet, this is unusual compared to the rustle and bustle of the coal miners. The I remembered, this was the day of the Reaping.

Reaping is the most dreadful day of the year when the "winners" of each district are chosen to fight in a battle to the death on live television. All as a reminder that the Capitol and only Capitol will remain in control over us, and as punishment for the unsuccessful rebellion of the districts.

Great.

I raised my gaze again to my small sister and brushed the hair from her forehead before quietly singing notes of a lullaby in her ear and whispering a soft goodbye before crawling out of bed and dressing in my hunting gear and snatching my game bag.

I looked once more at a now snoring Prim and then pushed open door and began my forbidden journey to the woods. After creeping through the meadow I listened for the slight hum of electricity that confirmed that the thin wire was live, but thankfully heard only the chirp of cricket in the distance. I then swung myself quickly under the fence and made my way through the thicket of bushes and trees only stopping once to grab my bow and sheath of arrows and then drudged silently to the meeting place of my best friend and I where a rather thoughtful looking Gale sprawled comfortably on a bed of grass.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" I ponder, stepping toward my friend.

"Hey Catnip, just wondering why your so late!" Gale teases.

"It was so quiet this morning, I couldn't help but sleep in." I retort giving him a playful smack on the arm.

"The Capitol wants us to have a full nights rest, so we're prepared for our early demise." Gale replied.

"Guess so.. Well, why waste valuable hunting time." I say, trying to avoid another one of his rants.

He agrees, and we begin our voyage farther into the woods, to break the law and feed our families.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Alright, so I already have been followed ( in a completely non stalkerish way) so that's pretty exciting, I also have a favorite! I also would just like to apologize for the shortness of the last chapter, I was just putting it out there, and I will do my best to keep the next chapters over a thousand words. Thanks, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games

Oh what a magnificent haul we've had! We managed a surplus of berries and greens, a bounty of fat rabbits and squirrels, and over a dozen fish. If we aren't dead by the end of next week, our stomachs will be full. We on our way to a black market in seam called the hob, were a woman named Greasy Sae uses nearly all our meat in her stews. Squirrel Surprise! Next we'll head down to the mayors house, or rather a palace really, then to the bakery.

I can smell the stew immediately once I've entered the hob, although some of the meats she uses may rot your insides, I'd be lucky to have a bowl everyday. But no matter, we have business to take care of anyhow.

"Hey kids, what have you got for me this morning?" She cackles, showing a few very yellow teeth.

"Oh the usual!" Gale exclaims, suddenly bursting with energy. I think he feels better here, surrounded by people who should receive a whipping.

I do too really. And it also gives me power, and let's me know that I make the decisions in my family.

Hah! Listen to me, talking about my so called power on the day of the reaping. The day that almost no one has power, except the esteemed political officials. At least, half of the population doesn't despise me, I don't even think half of district twelves population knows who I am.

"Catnip? Are you ready?"Gale says, throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"Of course." I say, regaining focus.

I shrug off Gale's arm and make my way outside. The smell of stew is quickly replaced with the usual smell. Dust.

I spot the Mayor's house and begin walking in the direction, preparing my gallon of strawberries. And even popping a few in to my mouth. Once I reach the towering building, I knock, loud as I can, knowing that if I didn't they wouldn't hear me. Whereas, in my neighborhood, if you have a visitor, your can hear them walking from the other side of the street, that is if you have friends. Or a house.

Just as Madge opens the door she smiles. She gives me a quick hug, and we settle business matters. Madge and I are friends, but only because no one else really likes me. And if you can't tell, I'm not really a people person.

"Hey Madge, pretty dress." Gale says suddenly. Disdain and sarcasm dripping from his voice.

I shoot him a glare. This is obviously a dig at Madge, it's like he's asking, " I wonder how much that cost?" then he'd say, why do you even need a dress like that, it's not like you'd be reaped. He backs off reluctantly, but I can still faintly see the anger in his seam gray eyes.

"Well we better head to the bakery." I state, hoping to remove the tension in the air. It seems as though I'm about to suffocate.

"Bye Katniss." Madge says

I say my quick goodbye and start walking through town square. I feel my features harden, Gale mirrors my expression. This is our way of letting everyone know we are not to be reckoned with. I have Prim and if for any reason, I can't provide for her, she's toast. This just reassures that no one is going to hurt my family, and especially not her.

Before we know it, we've already arrived at the bakery. The bell jingles signaling our arrival, and after carefully checking to see if Mrs. Mellark is working the counter we approach the front. But it is nor Mr. or Mrs. Mellark it's there youngest son Peeta. I'm suddenly hit with the memories after my fathers death.

Peeta Mellark saved my life, and more importantly my families life. He gave me food, when I was on the brink of starvation. Two delicious loafs of bread he took a beating for, and I've never even thanked him. I think I'll just let Gale handle this, I just don't know how to say anything to him without making a fool out of myself.

"Hey guys, what can I do for you?" Peeta beams.

"Hey, can I get a loaf of bread for my squirrels." Gale asks.

"Yes, of course. What about you Katniss?" Peeta exclaims shyly.

"I um..well.. I'm sorry!" I blurt

Great.

Read&Reveiw!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey! I have a lot of time on my hands so what better way to spend it other than updating this fanfic? Let me know what you think of this so far, this is my first fanfic and I'm not necessarily an experienced writer. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games!

What? Did I really just say that? I feel my eyes go wide and I begin to perspire. This couldn't get any worse! Wait, calm down, you can handle this, you can do it...Whew!

Peeta stares at me, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What is it your sorry about?" Peeta wonders

"Hold on.. Um Gale I think I need to talk to talk to Peeta, like alone." I say nervously. I guess this is it, I can finally settle this un paid debt. This is good, why am I so nervous? Why do I keep talking to my self? Why am I acting completely unlike myself?

As Gale walks away eyeing me as though I'm crazy, I'm tempted to just shoot a signature glare at Peeta and follow Gale. I've already embarrassed myself, right? Maybe he'll think I'm insane and just go with it. No, I can do this.

"I'm sorry I never thanked you, for the bread, all those years ago. You probably don't remember but it meant a lot and I have no idea how to repay you." I say slowly, watching his reaction.

Recognition flashes across his face. He looks at me, and suddenly starts smiling. He has two rows of perfectly white teeth, framed by plump pink lips. Why is he smiling, this is serious.

"It's really good to know I could've helped." his expression shifts" but you don't owe me anything, think of it as a gift." He explains.

"What? No, I'm not some charity case, I would've died without that bread, and Prim too. You can't just expect me to be alright with it, I need to pay you back, that's just how it works with me, alright?" I say, my anger getting the best of me. Thats adolescence for you, one minute your stumbling about you're words and the next you could rip someone to pieces.

But that doesn't matter, I won't be the underdog in any situation. Ever.

He begins to protest but I interrupt him.

"No. We'll discuss this at a different time. I have to get ready for the reaping." I mutter throwing in a glare. That should do it.

After storming home, and giving a curt nod to Gale. I go inside and scrub the memories of todays events down the drawn. Once I've removed myself from the freezing cold bath water, I'm suprised to find a pale blue dress that was obviously from my mothers days as a townie. I hate dresses.

Once I'm dressed I can finally see my sister. She looks fresh in the my first reaping outfit. Her wispy blonde hair tied in to two shining braids, and her bright blue eyes shine with kindness.

"I have a present for you!" She exclaims, handing me a carefully wrapped parcel of goat cheese.

"Why thank you! You look beautiful today!" I say watching as she beams at me

"Of course!" I answer truthfully. She looks beautiful and nothing like me.

We all share the goat cheese and some of the greens I saved. We almost seem like a family again. But without father I know our family will never be complete. I still smile warmly at my sister, as she notices her shirt has come untucked from its skirt. She begins to quack and cluck when suddenly, a siren erupts through the house.

It is time for the reaping.

So I was thinking of doing multiple POVS what do you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So I've been waiting for a few reveiws before I update but I guess since that's obviously not happening I'll update... Reveiw! Also, I would just Like to let you now I'm sorry about the typos, and that I'm a dedicated fan and know everything about the hunger games, If it's not in the right order that's how I meant for it to be! Thanks!

Prim's worry stricken face breaks my heart.

"Prim, you only have one slip in there, you won't be picked." I'm trying to sound reassuring, but honestly my voice gives it all away, I sound more like I'm trying to convince myself.

"Let's go girls, we mustn't be late!" My mother scolded.

If I can even call her that. After she more or less backed out on us, I haven't really thought of her as a mother. She's more like a shadow, always their, just never prominent enough enough to keep my attention. It also doesn't help that her action make me furious. Oh yes of course mom why be late to the reaping?The sooner the better, to our death that is! Oh and by the way, it's nice to see you out of bed, when was the last time...a year ago!?

"Katniss?" Prim asks tugging at my hand.

My mental rants sometimes get the better of me.

"Alright time to go Primmy!" I say with mock excitement.

We exit our shack and cautiously make our way toward the town square. District twelve is large in my opinion but not even 3/4's of the population could fill the entire square.

It's massive and filled with people young and small, cowering at the thought their loved one could be dead in just a week or more. Peacekeepers keep everything in line, but we out number them easily. If I were with Gale I'd be sure to hear about how rebellion would be simple. He always goes on, I listen but really I'd love to have a conversation with someone without bringing up the Capitol or dead squirrels, but it's easier to just stick with Gale or keep to myself. Still, I'd like a friend.

I'm a bit distracted by the matters of signing Prim and I in, but soon I'm huddled with the rest of the the sixteen year olds waiting for my doom.

" Hello! Welcome to District Twelves reaping for the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games" Effie chirps, in her rather annoying accent.

"Let's start with the ladies!" She clacks over to the reaping bowl in her massive heels and grabs a single slip out of many.

Not Prim.

Not me.

Oh dear god, the anticipation!

"Alaina Verdictsons" Thank you, thank you god!

A pale girl with wispy blonde hair makes her way up to the stage. A townie, I think I recognize her too! She's two years older that Prim, and she picks on her, calling her things like runt and I quote ' A primrose? You must be the ugliest flower I've ever seen! I can see the resemblance though, your arms are just as tiny as the stems!" Prim tried to be brave but all that did her was give her a busted lip and a very angry sister. And they say the kids from the seam are fowl!?

Despite my hatred for the girl, I wish no little girl a young, brutal death. Unfortunately, I do not make the decisions.

"Now for the boys!" she shuffles to the other bowl " Preston Rushton!"

A gangly big nosed boy stumbles up to the stage, he looks a bit cruel and ruthless. But no matter, he's uglier that the squirrel entrails I feed buttercup, he couldn't get a sponsor to save his life. And ironically a sponsor probably is the only thing that could save him at this point.

The kids shake hands, they are then quickly sent back to the justice building as the crowd of people clears out, most relieved, that is, except for the two sets of grieving families.

I'm on my way towards the seam when I hit something solid. I scold myself for being to stupid to watch where I'm going, and look up into a pair of two sparkling unmistakably blue eyes that shine with happiness. Happy that he wasn't picked I suppose.

"Um..." why does he make me so nervous.

This should be good.


End file.
